


Daddy Please Stop

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [85]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: If you’re in an angsty mood; what about if howard was sexually abusive of tony as a kid. Peter didn’t know and one time decides to try calling tony “daddy” and tony just freaks out, worried he’s become just like howard





	Daddy Please Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!!!!!!! Incest and pedophilia in this one.

Tony whimpers and holds his teddy bear close, looking at his father. “But daddy, what if I don’t wanna play tonight?”

Howard hums and pulls Tony’s pull up down, looking at his baby cock. “Then you can just stay still and let Daddy play alone.”

Tony pouts and rubs his eyes. “Please daddy, ‘m sleepy.”

Howard rolls his eyes and speeds up his hand on his own cock, using his free hand to touch Tony as he wishes. “Then sleep. Daddy will play by himself.”

Tony sniffles and closes his eyes, not liking the touches. He sniffles more as daddy covers him in something, knowing now Daddy will give him a bath and he’s so sleepy! He just wants to sleep. But alas, Howard gives him a bath and it’s half an hour later when he’s back in his pull up, and pjs, and drifting off to sleep.

~

“Mr. Stark? Can you help me with something?”

Tony looks up, blinking a bit. God he’s tired. He can’t do all nighters anymore. “What’s up kiddo?” He asks.

Peter hums and points to his problem. “I think I have an error in the formula here, but I don’t know what it is.”

Tony looks over his notes, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry kid, I’m just slow. Um-“

Peter turns around. “When was the last time you slept?”

Tony sighs. “Three days ago. Ever since Pep-“ he lets out a shaky breath. “Ever since I’ve rejoined the bachelor life… I haven’t been able to sleep. Nightmares. You know how it is.”

Peter looks at him for a long time before standing up, going over to the couch. He pats his lap. “Take a nap, Mr. Stark. I’ll keep your nightmares away.”

Tony snorts, trying to hide the fact that he’s touched. “What are you going to do, web ‘em away?”

Peter raises a brow. He pats his lap again.

Tony sighs and goes over, laying down and resting his head in Peter’s lap. “You don’t have to do this. I’ll pass out soon.”

Peter hums. “I know I don’t. I want to.”

~

Howard pulls Tony into his lap, kissing all over Tony’s face.

Tony, oblivious and innocent, giggles and beams at his daddy. “Daddy! Tickles!”

Howard laughs fondly. “I wanna tickle you, baby boy. Let me.”

Tony squeals and squirms, Howard’s beard tickling all over him. “Daddy! Stop!” He giggles.

Howard laughs with him, taking Tony’s diaper off. “The tickle monster never stops!” He says dramatically. He kisses Tony’s asshole, beard tickling between his cheeks.

Tony squeals and laughs, kicking his little feet out to no avail. “Daddy! Daddy!” He giggles.

Howard hums and licks inside, using his hands to tickle Tony’s sides. He feels himself harden in his jeans, and palms himself with one hand while still tickling with the other.

Tony laughs until he cries, and then he cries more and begs to stop.

Howard doesn’t stop eating Tony out until Howard cums, groaning into the hole. He pulls back and smiles at Tony. “Remember not to tell anyone about our games.”

Tony sniffles and nods. “‘M sleepy daddy.”

Howard smiles. “Nap time for my son. And then you can come in the lab with daddy, maybe you can work on that circuit board some more.”

~

“This is a bad idea.” Tony whispers.

Peter smiles, kissing Tony again on the lips. “Why?” He whispers back.

“Because you’re so young and I’m so old.” He says, eyes fluttering at the kisses.

Peter hums. “I’m 21, and you’re 53. Not that bad. I’m legal, I’m consenting, I know what I’m doing.” He kisses Tony’s neck.

Tony’s breath hitches. “But-“

Peter growls. “If you don’t want me, just say.”

Tony shakes his head. “I want you…”

Peter smiles. “Then shut up, and kiss me.”

~

“Kiss me.” Howard says. He pats his lips.

Tony shifts. “Dad, don’t you think I’m a bit old to kiss you on the lips?”

Howard frowns. “You’re 8, that isn’t too old. Your daddy told you to do something.”

“I’m definitely too old to call you daddy!”

“You do as I say, son. I swear, all those older kids are a bad influence on you. I knew I shouldn’t have let you skip all those grades.”

Tony sighs and kisses his father. “There. Can I go now?”

Howard slaps him. “Back talk me again, and I’ll send you off to boarding school.”

~

“Oh fuck, yeah, yeah, just like that- oh god Tony, right there!” Peter whines, shoving his hips back to meet Tony’s.

Tony speeds his own hips up, groaning as he leans down to leave hickeys all over him. “God, you’re so tight. You sure you aren’t a Virgin?”

Peter keens, head thrown back. “I mean… I- fuck- I had an ex suck me off before…”

Tony stops his hips, frowning. “You’re a virgin?”

Peter huffs and looks over his shoulder. “Not technically speaking!”

Tony flips Peter onto his back, kissing him. He takes Peter’s right hand, intertwining their fingers. “You could have told me.”

Peter mewls at the new position, toes curling. “And risk not getting this dick?” He smiles softly at Tony. “God I love you so much.”

Tony smiles and kisses him back. “I love you too baby boy.”

~

Tony closes his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. He chokes and gags loudly in the otherwise silent room.

“Stop crying, you little slut. I’ve been training you to do this since you were still in diapers.” Howard forces his cock deeper into his son’s mouth, groaning loudly. “God, always have been made to suck cock.”

Tony clenches his eyes tight, just waiting for it to be over. He sighs in relief, swallowing it all when his father finishes.

Howard hums. “See? Not that hard. Happy high school graduation. At 15, too. Impressive by anyone’s standards.” He puts himself back in his jeans. “What do you say?”

“Thank you for letting me suck you off, daddy.” Tony says, staring at the ground.

Howard smiles. “Good boy. You always make your father so proud.”

~

“I think… we should try something kinky.” Peter says, obviously drunk.

Tony laughs at him, taking the kid’s glass away. “And I think you need some sleep.”

Peter climbs in his lap. “I’m serious! Like rope or spanking or… or… role play or something.”

Tony smiles and kisses Peter. “Okay. We can try all of that. When you’re sober.”

Peter giggles and kisses Tony sloppily. “You taste good.” He groans into Tony’s mouth.

Tony snickers. “And on that note…”

~

Tony grips the sheets, eyes clenched shut and sobbing into the pillow.

“Stop you’re fucking whining.” Howard grunts.

Tony sobs. “Daddy it hurts. Please stop, it hurts.” Tony yelps when Howard’s hand comes down harshly on his asscheek.

“Your hole feels so good like this, son. So tight and wet and sloppy. God I love it. So much.” He groans.

Tony bites his pillow; it’s already soaked with tears, what’s a little spit going to do. “Please just cum daddy, please cum, please cum!”

Howard groans, the words pushing him over the edge. “Good slut.” He pulls out, looking at the mess he made of his son’s hole. “Happy college graduation, son. Before you’re even a legal adult. I’m so proud of you, son.”

Tony rests against the bed, finally able to relax. “Thank you, daddy, for fucking my slutty little hole like the whore I am.” He whispers.

Howard smirks, pulling his belt back down. “Look at you. Always so good, now. So proud of you.”

~

Peter hums and kisses Tony softly. “How come you’re the only one to top?” Peter pouts.

Tony hides his panic in a laugh. “You’re cute, baby. Look at you. You really think you could top me?” He asks.

Peter blushes. “I so could! If you let me…”

Tony melts, love and affection for this perfect, cute, bashful boy overwhelming. “Okay. Tonight, you can top me. We’ll see what we like it.” He says softly.

~

Tony whimpers, shaking violently as he’s violated. “Daddy.” He whispers.

Howard smirks, speeding up his hips. “Again.”

“Daddy.” He says, louder this time.

Howard groans and speeds up his hips. “Good boy. Come on, say more.”

Tony whimpers. “Daddy, your h-hole feels so good around m-my cock.” He says, voice breaking multiple times.

Howard groans, riding Tony harder. “God, you’re such a good boy. Perfect son.”

~

Peter mewls, curling his toes. “Oh god, right there.” He groans.

Tony smiles and drives his hips into the spot. “I’m still waiting for the kinky time you promised me.”

Peter blushes. “I was hoping you- ah fuck- forgot.”

Tony frowns. “Why?” He asks, not stilling his hips.

Peter blushes more. “I’m a little embarrassed that you’ll think I’m weird or something.”

Tony smiles fondly. “I already think you’re weird. It’s why I love you.”

Peter hums and flips them over with his super strength. He starts riding Tony, groaning at how close they are. “God you feel so good.”

Tony smirks and holds Peter’s hips, biting and marking his neck. “Tell me the kinky.”

Peter blushes and kisses Tony, letting out shaky breaths. “Oh god, daddy, you feel so good inside me.” Peter winces, waiting for the rejection. He pales as he feels Tony soften. “I’m- I’m sorry- I won’t-“ he yelps as he’s thrown off, hitting the floor with a loud thud. “Ow…” he whispers. He looks at Tony with wide eyes.

Tony stands, back to Peter, breathing heavily. He can’t- he can’t do this- he can’t do it again- he can’t-“

Peter whimpers and stands up. “I’m sorry, I knew it was too weird- I promise I won’t say it ever again!” Peter tries to go closer.

Tony steps away. “Get away from me. Leave!” He yells loudly.

Peter feels tears come to his eyes. “Tony…”

Tony shakes his head. “I said get out!”

Peter looks down, swallowing a lump in his throat. He leaves the room, closing the door softly behind him. “Happy anniversary.” He whispers to himself, wiping his tears away from his face and walking to his room. “Can’t believe you made it an entire year without fucking up. Too bad it was only a year.”

~

Tony pulls his hair, sobbing softly. He can’t be Howard. He can’t be like him. He can’t. But…

He’s fucking someone much, much younger than him.

What if Peter is only with him because Tony made him feel pressured into it? What if Tony is hurting him? What if Peter is only doing this because he’s scared to say no? What if he’s only doing this because he desperately needs approval from Tony, like Tony did Howard?

What if Tony _is_ like Howard?

~

Peter cries himself to sleep. He should have kept his stupid mouth shut. He’s so stupid! Of course Tony would want nothing to do with him after that. Stupid stupid stupid.

Which is why when he wakes up, he’s surprised it’s because Tony knocked on his door. “Peter? Can we talk?”

Peter sniffles, sitting up. “I’ll leave, Tony. I’ll- please just give me time to pack my stuff.” He sounds as miserable as he feels. “I’m sorry Tony, you’ll never have to see my disgusting self again. I’m sorry.”

Tony opens the door, wincing when he sees Peter. “Pete… I’m sorry I freaked out. I just… I need you to tell me something, and I need you to be very very honest.”

Peter wipes his tears away. “What…?”

“I’m scared you’re only with me because you seek my approval. Or because you’re scared to say no. Or that I’m tricking you into it somehow… I just…”

Peter shakes his head. “I love you, Tony. I’m sorry I’m disgusting, I’ll stay out of your-“

Tony shakes his head. “You aren’t disgusting! Please, just- promise me you know you can leave. That you don’t owe me anything. Please?”

“I don’t… I don’t owe you anything? Why would I owe you anything?”

Tony sighs in relief. “Thank god… listen, I need to… I need to tell you why I freaked out. Please… please listen. If you want to leave me after then please do, don’t stay if you don’t want to.”

Peter sniffles but nods. “Okay. I promise.”

Tony takes a deep breath, looking at his shaking hands. “My father sexually abused me from… I don’t know how early, my earliest memory is him changing my diaper and he stopped to-“ Tony cuts himself off, letting out a shaky breath. “So anyway, he hurt me until the day he died, and when you said that word it all-it all came back. And I was scared that you were with me for the same reason I was with my father. Because I was scared to say no. And I felt like I needed him to survive.”

Peter stares at him, eyes wide with horror. “That’s so awful…” he whispers.

Tony laughs, rubbing his chin. “Yeah, well… I’m sorry I freaked out. Just please- please tell me I’m not like-“

“You are nothing like your father.” Peter says, with so much strength in his voice it impresses Tony. “You don’t scare me. You don’t make me feel unsafe. You don’t make me feel like I need you. I mean, I need you but not like that. I would be okay if we never saw each other again.” He pulls Tony a bit closer. “You aren’t abusing me. I want everything. You didn’t want it with your dad.”

Tony tears up and kisses Peter softly. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Peter giggles. “You became the best person in the entire world, that’s what you did.”


End file.
